Number 5: Targeted, the International Police
is the fifth episode of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It features the debut of the Cyclone Dial Fighter, Trigger Machine Biker, and the Gangler's Goram footsoldiers as well as the Patrangers and Lupinrangers' first encounter with Destra Majjo. Synopsis An emergency response causes the Patrangers to deploy! Jim Carter was contacted by Hilltop, who told him that the car he was using to transport the new VS Vehicles has been attacked! Keiichiro rushes to the scene right away. There, a 3 way battle over the Lupin Collection between the Gangler and the phantom thieves begins. And then suddenly, Destra Majjo appears on the battlefield… Plot The Lupinrangers' target this time was the Lupin Collection that was held by Bundorute Peggy. Before they could act, Destra appeared and meet Bundorute, which Tooma told Kairi and Umika to keep watching rather than confronting them because he had a bad premonition regarding Destra. Lupinrangers pursue their target when they realised that he was leaving to somewhere. Simultaneously, Hilltop, in a patrol car was carrying the new VS Vehicles from HQ and Bundorute suddenly appeared in from of the car and attacked him along with his bodyguards. Lupinranger in pursuit notices the content in the case and decided to snatch those VS Vehicles along with their current target and confront him. However, Patrangers arrive quickly than they thought and Kairi pass a card to Bundorute for later meeting, which the target agreed before they flee from the polices. As agreed in the appointment the Lupinranger went to confront Bundorute, only to learn that the Patranger had arrived earlier and managed to grab the Cyclone Dial Fighter. LupinRed and Patren 1gou confront each other while the others take on Bundorute. However, during the battle, Destra joins the fray, giving difficulty for the phantom thieves and polices as Bundorute escaped. Simultaneously, Lupin Red and Patren 1gou had a clash of beliefs and their battle also includes each team to use the opposing VS Machines (Lupin Red uses Biker Trigger Machine while Patren 1gou uses Cyclone Dial Fighter). Despite Lupin Red regreting for not snatching the new dial fighter, he was able to drive Patren 1gou off from it using the new trigger machine, thus snatching both new VS Vechicles. Destra who notices that Bundorute already escaped then left angrily, but not before leaving a giant monster to go after Lupin Red who already snatches the new VS Machines. Patrangers decides to take the giant monster with help from Good Striker and manage to defeat it. Kairi was delighted he managed to get the new VS Vehicles for his team but held a grude because of what Patren 1gou said to him during their clash. Simultaneously, Keichirou was frustrated with his lost and vow to get his revenge on Lupinrangers. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *Lupin Red: *Lupin Blue: *Lupin Yellow: *Patren 1gou: *Patren 2gou: *Patren 3gou: *PatKaiser: *Jim Carter: *Destra Majjo, Goram: *Goche Ru Medou: *Bundorute Peggy: Dial Fighters *Lupin Red - N/A *Lupin Blue - N/A *Lupin Yellow - N/A *Patren 1gou - Cyclone Trigger Machines *Patren 1gou - GoodStriker, 1gou *Patren 2gou - 2gou *Patren 3gou - 3gou *Lupin Red - Biker Errors *''to be added'' Notes * As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, . *This is the first time two different teams use each others collectables (LupinRed uses the Trigger Machine Biker and Patren 1gou uses the Cyclone Dial Fighter). *This is the first episode that Dogranio Yaboon does not appear in. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 狙われた、国際警察 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 狙われた、国際警察